


Forever My Girl

by NoirAngel011



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Kali doesn't want Robin to go to school and leave her. Robin stays and cuddles with her until the very last second. Sleepy lesbians being adorable.I stand corrected by myself: This is now the fluffiest thing I've ever written.





	Forever My Girl

Robin pulled the covers up over her head, grunting.   
She didn’t want to wake up. She didn’t want to go to school. She wanted to stay here where it was warm and cozy.

She heard Kali giggle and roll over, hugging her waist.

“Don’t go. Stay here with me.” Kali mumbled, face pressed into her side. 

Robin combed her hand through Kali's hair, the bleach making it kind of dry but still just as soft.

“I don’t wanna leave you either, baby.” Robin laid a kiss on top of Kali’s head. Kali snuggled in closer.

“Then don’t.” Kali was persistent. She hated being all alone in the large house when Steve went to work and Robin went to school. She should be in school too, but it was too dangerous, she didn’t want to take any chances.

Robin let out a small laugh.

“Okay, I’ll stay here with you for ten more minutes, then I need to get ready.” Robin wrapped her arms around Kali’s midriff and rolled her over so she was laying on top of Robin, her head resting on her chest.

“Twenty.” Kali tightened her grip around Robin.

“Then I won’t have time to get ready.” Robin cradled Kali, holding her close. She never wanted to let this girl go.

“Just don’t where makeup.” Kali argued back. What she was saying was insane, she always wore makeup and never went without it, but for Robin she was willing to be a hypocrite.

“You’re one to talk,” Robin snorted.

Kali buried her face back into Robin, ignoring the older girl.

“C’mere.” Robin rolled over, picked Kali up and stood up. She carried Kali downstairs and into the kitchen.

Kali liked being the smaller one. She always had hated being small until she met Robin, who made her feel tiny. But it was okay, because when she was with Robin she only ever wanted to just cuddle and be in love. Do all the things she had never gotten to do growing up.

Robin opened the fridge and grabbed a tupperware box of leftovers.

“Fruit salad? Is that really breakfast?” Kali looked at the blue box Robin held. She and Steve had made it for Thanksgiving dinner a week ago, and somehow the fruit was still good. They had mixed in chocolate chips and powdered sugar to make it extra sweet. Everyone in the house had a major sweet tooth. But it wasn’t something healthy to eat for breakfast.

“Sure, why not. I wanna spoil my princess.” Robin smiled at her and Kali smiled back. She loved Robin’s pet names, she really did. Her heart always sped up ten times as fast when Robin referred to her as “princess” or “babygirl.” It was the feeling of being loved and protected.

They walked back upstairs to their shared bedroom. Robin felt more comfortable to sleep in her own room now that Kali slept next to her. 

She loved Kali, she really did. But some nights the nightmares were too much. She always felt like she had to protect Kali, and she loved that feeling, keeping the one person she loved the most safe. But sometimes she needed comfort too, and she never wanted to put that on Kali. So she wound up in Steve’s bed at least one or twice a month.

Robin tossed Kali down into the unmade covers, the smaller girl breaking out in giggles.

They ate their breakfast, lying in bed next to each other and cuddling.

“I love you.” Kali muttered, pressing a kiss to Robin’s temple. 

“Oh- I love you too sweetheart,” Robin responded, wrapping an arm around Kali and kissing the tip of her nose before giving her a small peck on the cheek.

Kali smiled, rolling over onto her back, the sheets getting entangled with her legs. Robin reached for her fuzzy blanket, draping it over Kali.

“Okay-, princess, I need- to go get- ready.” Robin told her between soft kisses.

“No.” Kali grabbed Robin’s wrists and held her in place.

“We can cuddle tonight, it’s Friday. You get me all weekend. But right now I need to go to school.” Robin laid one more kiss on Kali’s lips before she rolled out of bed and left to go get ready. Kali sat there, sulking. She hated when Robin left her, even if it was for something mandatory like school. She wanted to be selfish and keep her all to herself.

But oh well. Robin was right, it was a Friday and she would get to have her all weekend. But for now, she’d just have to sit on the bed and finish the overly sweet fruit salad.

Kali hugged her teddy bear to her chest, the one Robin had won her at the state fair. It reminded her of Robin and she was already missing her, even if she was just in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

When Robin came back out of the bathroom, she was dressed with makeup on and her hair tousled into a messy high ponytail. She pulled off the messy look. Which was good considering she loved to lay in bed with her favorite girl until the very last second.

She sat down next to Kali on the bed. She ran a hand through Kali’s bed head.

“If you really don’t want me to go I won’t. I’ll stay here with you if something’s wrong, baby.” Robin was always so sweet it mad Kali’s heart swell up. God she was so weak for her.

“No, go. You need to do well in school if you want out of this shithole. I’m okay, really. Just have a good day.” Kali smiled at her and Robin smiled back. They exchanged before kiss before Kali let Robin go, the girl dashing downstairs and out the door before she was late for carpool with Nancy to pick up the kids.

As promised, that night Robin cuddled Kali as much as she wanted, keeping her close and making her feel safer than she had in years. 

She truly did love her girl.


End file.
